


The Man Who Walked a Thousand Miles

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2014) [27]
Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan gets home after a long trip feeling like he's walked a thousand miles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Who Walked a Thousand Miles

**Author's Note:**

> Shamelessly stealing lyrics from "I'm Gonna Be" by the Proclaimers. Day 27 is done and in the books. Whoo!!

Ryan walks in through the front door and drops his bag by their shoe rack. He yawns, bracing himself as Carter runs around the corner and jumps on him. "Hey boy. Where's your other dad?"

"I am not his dad. Stop calling us his dads. It's weird." Michael stands in the doorway to the kitchen, one eyebrow raised. 

"I feel like I've been walking for a thousand miles."

"I remember you once telling me that you'd walk a thousand miles just to say you'd... what the hell was it?"

Ryan laughs. "I would walk five hundred miles and I would walk five hundred more, just to be the man who walked a thousand miles to fall down at your door. It's lyrics. The Proclaimers. The song is called I'm Gonna Be."

"Yeah, well. You've done what you said you would." Michael crosses to him, chuckling as he leans down and kisses Ryan softly. "Why don't you go grab a shower and change into some basketball shorts? I'll fix you a couple sandwiches and then you can sleep."

"I love you, Mike."

"Love you more, Ry." Michael pushes him towards the bedroom where their shower is before he heads into the kitchen.


End file.
